Harry Potter Plot-Bunnies - Auf Deutsch
by Born To Sleep
Summary: Was der Titel sagt. Hauptsächlich Crackfics.
1. Chapter 1: Morry

"Ihr wollt was!?",fragte Ron schrill.

"Wir wollen heiraten", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

"Aber - was!?" Rons Gesicht war extrem blass geworden; er sah aus, als würde ihn gleich der Schlag treffen.

"Also wirklich Ronald", sagte Mrs. Weasley ungehalten, "so wie du dich benimmst könnte man ja glatt meinen, die Welt ginge unter!"

"Aber - aber Mum!"

Am Küchentisch machte einer der bislang stummgebliebenen Zwillinge den Mund auf. "Das ist ein Scherz, richtig?" Der flehende Tonfall war unüberhörbar.

Fred und George hatten, seit sie sich dem Weasley-plus-Harry-minus-Mr. Weasley und Ginny-Krisentreffen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus angeschlossen hatten, mit zuerst aufgebrachtem und später zunehmend ungläubigerem Gesicht am Tisch gesessen.

"Nein, Fred", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley, "wir meinen es vollkommen ernst."

"Wa-... aber - was ist mit Dad!? Und Ginny?! Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft-"

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von leichenblass immer mehr 'gen rot, bis er Vernon Dursley an einem schlechten Tag das Wasser hätte reichen können.

"Sie werden es schon verstehen", sagte Harry in besänftigendem Tonfall, "schließlich-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im selben Moment brannten bei Ron scheinbar sämtliche Sicherungen durch, und mit einem Brüllen warf er sich auf Harry


	2. Chapter 2: Arrangierte Ehen per Gesetz?

Hermine Granger starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Artikel im Tagespropheten, den sie gerade zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, rief sie laut: "Mum! Dad! Wir müssen auswandern!"

In ganz Großbritannien und Irland hatten muggelstämmige, halb- und reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer dieselbe Idee.


	3. Chapter 3: Petunia Dursley, Werwolf

"Einen Vorfall? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry.

"Ich fürchte, Mr. Potter, ihre Tante befindet sich zur Zeit im St. Mungos in London", sagte Professor McGonagall ernst. "Sie wurde gestern Abend... Nun, es gibt keinen einfacheren Weg, es ihnen zu sagen..." Sie seufzte. "Mr. Potter, ihre Tante wurde gestern Abend auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem Werwolf überfallen und gebissen."

"Sie wurde _was_?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Wer?

**Deadpool/Dr. Doom/Der Joker als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste**

"Der ist ja total irre", flüsterte Ron verstört.

Harry sagte nichts; er war zu beschäftigt damit, mit der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch zu umklammern, und den... Professor... vorne an der Tafel im Auge zu behalten.

Neben ihnen gab Hermine ein leises, kaum hörbares Wimmern von sich, und hauchte: "Wir werden alle sterben!"


	5. Chapter 5: Zeitreisen aus dem Kessel

Harry fiel auf jemanden, und beide stürzten hart zu Boden.

Sobald das Gefühl ähnlich einer Reise per Portschlüssel verflogen war, öffnete Harry die Augen - und fand sich selbst halb sitzend halb liegend im Schoß einer Slytherin-Schülerin wieder.

Mit blutrotem Gesicht sprang Harry auf, und öffnete den Mund, um sich überschwänglich zu entschuldigen - und ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass er das Mädchen vorher noch nie im Unterricht gesehen hatte.

Im gesamten Zaubetrank-Kerker um sie herum husteten Schüler in dem Rauch und waren dabei, sich vom Boden aufzurappeln, auf den sie die Explosion von Nevilles neuestem, höchst spektakulärem Zaubertrank-Missgeschick befördert hatte.

Harry blinzelte, und schaute nach links, wo Ron gesessen hatte - und wo sein Feund nun ebenfalls dabei war, aufzustehen, und sich währenddessen peinlich berührt bei dem Mädchen entschuldigte, das er versehentlich mit zu Boden gerissen hatte.

Einem Mädchen, das Harry auch nicht kannte.

Das Mädchen auf dem Boden neben Harry hatte sich anscheinend von ihrem Schreck erholt, und fing an ihn anzuschreien - und mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zu deuten?

Harry, nicht erpicht darauf, verhext zu werden, hob die Hände, und sagte eilig: "Sieh mal, tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich umgestoßen hab, und, ahm, in deinem Schoß gelandet bin, aber-"

An diesem Punkt wurde Harry klar, was das Mädchen da sagte.

Und er verstand beinahe überhaupt nichts davon.

Die Sprache, die das Mädchen da redete, _klang_ zuerst wie Englisch, doch sobald man anfing, genau zuzuhören, war das was sie sagte mehr wie eine uralt klingende, kaum verständliche Version davon.

Harry, verwirrt, und ein wenig besorgt, fing an im Kerker nach Snape Ausschau zu halten; der Mann war zwar ein furchtbarer Lehrer, aber ein fähiger Zaberer, sicher würde er das hier wieder in Ordnung bringen können?

Sobald er anfing, nach Snape zu suchen, fiel Harry auf einmal die Menge an Schülern im Kerker auf. Ihre Anzahl schien sich in den letzten paar Minuten verdoppelt zu haben. Die beiden Mädchen auf Harrys und Rons Plätzen waren nicht die einzigen Schüler die Harry nicht kannte; da waren mindestens zwanzig andere, alle ungefähr in seinem Alter, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und auch die Einrichtung des Klassenraums hatte sich verändert; anstelle von Gäsern mit ominösen, eingelegten Kreaturen, auf die man lieber keinen zu genauen Blick warf, enthielten die Regale an den Wänden einige Bücher, mehrere hölzerne Kisten, und zahlreiche Tontiegel und -töpfe unterschiedlicher Größe.

Neben ihm sagte ein nervöser Ron, dem ebenfalls ein Zauberstab ins Gesicht gehalten wurde: " Uhm, Harry? Ich glaube hier stimmt was nicht."

Harry war geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen; nicht nur hatte sich der gesamte Kerker verändert und war voller unbekannter Leute, er hatte gerade Snape entdeckt, der mit dem Rücken an ein Tischbein gelehnt, neben Neville auf dem Boden saß. Neville selbst war in dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, erstarrt, während eine unbekannte Hexe mittleren Alters ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet hielt.

Die Hexe rief etwas, und der Lärm und der Tumult verebbten fast augenblicklich; es wurde totenstill.

In die Stille hinein sagte Snape, die Augen auf die fremde Hexe gerichtet, und in hörbar gezwungen ruhigem Tonfall: "Gratulation, Longbottom. Dies hier ist gleichzeitig die genialste Leistung, und der schlimmste Fehler, den du in meiner Klasse je vollbracht hast, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch in deiner gesamten bisherigen Existenz."


End file.
